There is currently a growing demand for convenient low impact aerobic exercise that is rigorous and of varying intensity. Generally, various aerobic exercises have included arm and leg motions. The aerobic exercise is varied by exercising at a faster pace; exercising for a longer period of time; and moving the body, arms and/or legs more vigorously while exercising using weights on the arms, hands or body and using resistance bands or cords for the arms.
It would be desirable if the main aerobic motion exercise could be enhanced by a supplemental exercise wherein resistance is encountered during the normal movement of the arms and/or legs while participating in the main exercise program.
It has been suggested as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,223 to provide an exercise device in the form of a belt worn around the waist of the user with elastic cords mounted at one end to the belt and held at the other end by the hands. It has also been suggested to provide a garment which is laced with long, thin rubber bands that provide a workout whenever the wearer moves.